


The Hiding Knight

by pseudophoenix



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudophoenix/pseuds/pseudophoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I used to hide in sunlight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hiding Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleutheria_has_won](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/gifts), [WonderBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/gifts), [FingertipsofRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FingertipsofRose/gifts).



> I got a weird craving for fan poetry yesterday and upon realizing that the TUC fandom had none I decided to write my own thank you and goodnight. Gifted to my TUC fandom writer buddies.

I used to hide in sunlight

On the surface with no plight

But now I am a stone knight

With no burning stars in sight

 

I used to hide in flight

On black wings with no fear of height

But I know not what is right

Or for which cause I should fight

 

I used to hide in torchlight

On the walls with words we recite

But wish we could rewrite

Or meet with a bit of foresight

 

I now hide in moonlight

On your eyes like violet quartzite

But as I click on my flashlight

I bid you a final goodnight


End file.
